Storage Closet
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry's been avoiding Draco and Draco's patience has finally run out. Smut


Draco couldn't believe Potter could be so cowardly. It had seemed to be against Harry's nature. It was him, it was Draco, who should have been paling and fleeing the room whenever Harry entered it, not Harry. It was ridiculous and drawing attention as well. More than once, a coworker had stopped him to inquire what he had done (because Potter couldn't have done anything wrong- obviously).

Well, he had enough of it. He was tired of not arguing with Potter. He was itching to get in his face again and-

He shook his head. He had to concentrate. It wouldn't do to allow his mind to wander to the last time Potter and him were alone and in one another's face. He straightened his robe and walked. Ministry workers were going home but he knew Potter would be in his office. He was divorcing Ginny and Draco had noticed the Gryffindor was avoiding home as much as possible.

The Auror department was extremely small considering how important it was to the rest. When he opened the door, all the offices were dark. Harry was clearly taking his time packing up, standing in the middle of the room, his bag on a table, back to him.

Draco was quite content with watching him but forgot to hold the door and instead it slammed loudly behind him, causing them to both jump. Predictably, Harry spun around and paled at the sight of him. Draco watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and picked up his bags.

"We nee-"

"I'm in a hurry, Malfoy."

Draco sneered.

"Are you sure you're not scared, Potter? You can't seem to stay in the same room as me for more than a few seconds."

Harry was looking at the wall behind him and it was infuriating Draco. He balled up his fists.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" Potter finally snapped. He was looking at Draco's fists now.

"No," Draco said as a stroke of genius hit him. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand was in the air and Draco caught it and spun back around to lock the door. He managed to get the spell out just before Harry shoved him into the door.

"You sneaky ferret!"

Potter was flush against him and pulling at his arm to get his wand back. Draco went limp and allowed the manhandling. Potter tossed Draco's wand behind him, he heard it clatter and roll away. When he got a hold of his own wand, Harry pushed himself away. Draco didn't move. Maybe he couldn't, his whole body felt drained of energy. He wasn't sure if he could do this now. Harry was clearly desperate to escape him. He rested his forehead against the cold wood door.

"Move," Harry demanded.

Draco shook his head.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

He asked it so quietly, he wasn't sure if Harry could hear him. The long pause seemed to confirm that, he let out a shaky sigh and went to pull away when he spoke.

"It won't work."

He didn't respond. Surely enough, Harry started up again.

"We fight all the time-"

"Of course we fight," Draco snarled as he balled up his fist. He spun around. He could feel his hair sticking up and the heat in his face. Anger surged through him. "That's what we do. It's-"

He paused for just a moment before lunging forward and shoving Harry hard into a desk, following to kiss him roughly. Harry's hand found his hair and he was tugging at it, pulling Draco's head back to deepen the kiss while his other hand gripped his hip and pulled him closer. Harry broke away with a moan and rested his lips against Draco's throat.

"I'm married-" he whispered but Draco shoved him away.

"You're getting a divorce, Harry!"

He took a step back and frowned, ran a hand through his black hair. His face was twisted in pain.

"You have a wife-"

"I have an arrangement that got me my son," he said waspishly. "You know this."

There was a silence that confirmed Draco's victory. Poor skittish Potter, he smirked. He could tell from the stupid grin threatening to break free that Potter knew he had nothing. He was so predictable that Draco knew he was going to rub at the back of his head before he moved, as he always did when he was about to apologize.

"Draco-"

"Shut up," Draco sighed and grabbed Potter's tie- tugging him wrestled away though, Draco tugged on the tie harder, cutting off some of his air before letting go. Harry gasped for air as he loosened it and shot him a smirk.

"No one will approve of me dating a Death Eater, Malfoy."

Draco grinned.

"As if anyone would approve me being with Saint Potter. Besides, I'm not a Death Eater."

Harry grabbed his left arm and twisted him around before yanking up his sleeve.

"This Dark Mark says otherwise," he growled into Draco's ear. He felt his body respond by melting against the Gryffindor, he tilted his head back so it rested against Harry's shoulder.

"You caught me, Auror Potter," he said. He felt Potter shift behind him. Then his head was jerked to the side and Harry latched on to his throat, biting and sucking at the skin, causing Draco to go weak in the knees.

Harry licked his neck and began sucking on a new part of skin, his free hand began wandering and grabbed Draco's hip to pull him closer. The fingers in his hair disentangled and moved down to unzip his trousers. They dropped and Harry finally released his hold on Draco's neck. Draco turned to face him and Harry grinned.

"Green pants, Malfoy? You're such a Slytherin."

Draco looked down at them and pulled them off. He held them out on a finger towards Harry.

"They'd look better on you, Potter."

Surprisingly, Harry blushed and kept silent. Draco followed Harry's hands as they moved to his trousers and they dropped. He yanked his pants down with them, and grabbed the green pants. When he had those on, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Draco mirrored him. Potter's cock was pressing against the pants, causing a little wet spot to appear. Draco groaned and dropped to his knees. His tongue darted out to lick the head through the fabric and then he sucked in as much as he could, soaking the fabric with his saliva.

Harry's hands went back to his hair and he yanked him up hard. Draco couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped him. He hadn't been expecting the sudden sharp pain. He lurched forward and bit down on Harry's neck, hard. He didn't stop until he could taste blood and Harry was alternating between moans and painful whimpers.

A light turned on in the hallway and they paused to look up. Through the window they could see a distorted shadow approaching them. Harry quickly dragged him into the storage closet, Draco managed to grab up his wand and charm their clothes to follow.

Draco slammed the door and locked it behind him. He felt Harry wrap himself around him and speak into his ear, "I wonder who it is."

"Does it matter?" Draco snarled and turned around.

There was a knock on the Storage door and someone tried opening it.

"Harry? Are you in there?"

It was Weasley. Draco scowled and glared at Potter who looked torn between amusement and fear.

"Are you going to answer him?" Draco asked quietly. "He won't go away until you do."

"Er-"

"Harry? Are you okay? I thought I saw Malfoy coming up here."

Harry groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm fine, Ron."

"What are you doing in there? Is Malfoy in there?"

"Ron, I'll be out in a bit."

There was a long pause.

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

Draco laughed loudly and Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

Draco bit it.

Harry pulled away and glared.

"Potter, I'm going to fuck you into this door and I hope you're little blood traitor weasel friend hears every moan and every thrust."

Harry was wandless so Draco took his opportunity, waving his wand and succeeding in tying Harry's arms behind his back. Draco grabbed him by the hair and pulled him over to the door.

"Forehead against the door, Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco shoved his tie into his mouth and tied it off behind his head.

"Forehead against the door, Potter. You don't want me to punish you, do you? I'm sure that'll cause Weasel to break the door down."

Harry glared but did as he was told, automatically spreading his legs. Draco stuck a finger into the waistband of the green pants and tugged at them.

"I think these can stay on."

He got down on his knees and looked up. Harry's back was one of the few areas not scarred. His hands kept clenching in fear. Draco blew air at his skin and watched as he twitched and shifted in his stance.

"Be still," he ordered.

He pulled the pants away to reveal Potter's arse and bit down on it. Harry jerked away so quickly, he slammed into the door.

"Harry?"

Draco laughed.

"I better hurry, you keep making noises like that and we will run out of time, Potter."

He used his wand to produce some lube and slowly inserted one, then two fingers inside Potter. He kept shifting, allowing him more access. Draco stood and rubbed some lube on his own cock that was now painfully hard.

"Remember Potter, your friend is on the other side of this door. It's up to you how much he hears."

He lined his cock up to Potter's arse and pushed in. He paused, buried in Harry for a moment to gather his thoughts. Then pulled out and slammed back in. He picked up the pace so he was fucking Potter brutally, little moans escaping through the cloth in his mouth. Draco grabbed his hair and tugged again.

"You better cum first, Potter. I want it all over this fucking door," he snarled. He bit down on Potter's throat again and then reached down to grab his cock. He began pumping it in pace with his thrusts and with a deep moan, Potter came hard. Draco could feel each spurt forcing itself out and he came moments afterward.

He pulled away and released Potter from his bindings. Harry slumped down and rubbed at his sore wrists. He grinned up at Draco and opened his mouth but there was a bang on the door.

"Harry- I'm coming in!" Ron yelled and with a bang the door burst open. Draco grabbed the first thing he could to cover his junk up and then scowled at the very surprised weasel staring opened mouth at them both.

"Are you wanting to join us?" Draco drawled. "I don't make it habit to fuck blood traitors but perhaps Harry would-"

The door slammed in his face and he could hear muffled retching.

"You could be nicer to him," Harry said. He was getting dressed now. Draco noted that he hadn't taken off his green pants but instead seemed to be taking them with. Harry smirked when he noticed where Draco was looking. "I figure if you want these back, you will have to figure out where I sleep."


End file.
